Tejiendo Verdades
by PoGa
Summary: Y Harry descubrió que una de sus nuevas una de sus nuevas aficiones era sin duda, tejer...


_Hola! Bueno yo soy nueva por estos rumbos y este seria el primer escrito que publico, ojalá les guste. También quisiera conocer gente nueva, que le gusten cosas similares a las que me gustan a mí, e incluso personas que sean totalmente diferentes a mí. El chiste es hacer nuevas amistades ja!. Espero tener suerte con este proyecto y por si acaso cruzaré un poco los dedos._

**_Disclaimer:_** Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, aunque muchos estamos de acuerdo en que Harry y Hermione solo se pertenecen él uno al otro.

_**Summary:**_ Harry descubrió que uno de sus nuevos una de sus nuevas aficiones era sin duda tejer...

_**Para:**_ Mis compañeras de LPdF, puesto que por un juego surgió esta idea en mí loca cabecita xD!

**Tejiendo Verdades** - _One-Shot_

**A**fuera, los destellos dorados hacían que más que cualquier otra cosa los alumnos del colegio quisieran disfrutar de aquel día soleado. Sin embargo, la montaña de deberes había crecido considerablemente y Harry no tenia otra opción más que terminarlos. Por un tiempo lo unico que se escuchó en la sala común eran los rasgueos de la pluma del muchacho sobre el pergamino y algún bostezo de repente. Pasado el tiempo Harry encontró mucho más divertido observar de soslayo a Hermione que seguir en aquel inútil intento de terminar la redacción para Snape.

Ella estaba por explotar, lo sabia, la conocía perfectamente bien. Ron había desaparecido toda la mañana dejando los deberes para otro momento y en época de _EXTASIS_ eso era como una maldición imperdonable para su amiga. Pero no podía evitar sonreír, quizás hubiera sido buena idea librarse un día de los discursos de Hermione sobre la responsabilidad y no sabia cuantas cosas más.

Volar seria estupendo, hacía un clima perfecto y... Volvió a mirar a la muchacha, ella astutamente había comenzado a tejer, pero cada dos por tres dirigía miradas de reproche a la butaca vacía que se encontraba al lado del moreno como si esta tuviera la culpa de que Ronald hubiera preferido escabullirse.

Aún no le había comentado a Hermione que era Dobby quien tomaba todas las prendas que ella dejaba con tanto entusiasmo. Y realmente no sabia porque. Quizás era el hecho de que se decepcionaría, o a lo mejor no lo decía porque ella en verdad se esmeraba, tal vez porque empezaba a gustarle la forma en que arrugaba la nariz cuando una puntada no le salia.

Y tan rápido como había llegado la idea, el horror invadió a Harry. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y noto como las mejillas le ardían. El no podía ver a Hermione de aquella forma. Ella era como, como... ¡Ella era Hermione!

-¿Ocurre algo Harry? -escuchó muy a lo lejos la pregunta de Hermione. Y a pesar de que Harry tenia la cabeza agachada podía sentir la mirada de la castaña en su nuca. Volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras sobaba su nuca con una de sus (sudorosas) manos.

-Estoy aburrido. -declaro, estaba completamente seguro de que Hermione comenzaría a reprenderlo, pero esta soltó un bufido y agrego.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas? No es tan malo como parece, además piensa en cuantos elfos liberaremos. -comento entusiasta y Harry fingió corregir la redacción de Snape para no tener que verla a los ojos, sin embargo, no había nada que corregir en la frase _"Usos del Acónito"_

Y como en todas las proposiciones que el chico recibía relacionadas con estambre y agujas Harry estaba por decir un _no_. Pero verla ahí, frente a él, con una sonrisa que ¡Por merlín!; logro de algún modo u otro que de la boca del famoso mago se escapara un _si_ casi inaudible y poco convincente, pero eso parecía serle suficiente a Hermione que, enseguida, le paso las agujas y un poco de estambre color azul.

Hermione debió haberlo hechizado; sí, su cerebro era capaz de lograr un hechizo no verbal de convencimiento y... Y él seguía sin lograr que esa maldita bola de estambre mal enredado (que se suponía debía de ser un gorro) pudiera tomar forma. Estaba fastidiado, llevaba más de una hora, y era tiempo perdido, estaba seguro nunca lograría tejer nada. Y si Hermione no dejaba de verlo _así_. Negó con la cabeza y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho.

-Es que no lo estás haciendo bien. -opinó Hermione que estaba sentada frente a él con la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda. Pero la mirada fulminante que recibió por parte de su mejor amigo hizo que su labio inferior fuera aprisionado entre sus dientes.

Poco a poco la sala común empezaba a vaciarse, Ron seguía sin aparecer y el sueño comenzaba a dejar huella tanto en Harry como en Hermione. Este seguía en su fallido intento por hacer un simple gorro.

No lograba entender como el tejer era algo que lograba calmar a Hermione y algunas veces hasta podría ponerla de buen humor, mientras que en él, no había hecho otra cosa más que meterle una especie de estrés, terquedad, obstinación y ni que hablar de lo fastidioso que se había vuelto. Hermione entre comprensiva y divertida se dedicaba a acomodar las prendas ya echas, en los lugares más recónditos de la sala de los leones, pero Harry aun podía sentir sus miradas. Sin embargo, poco tiempo después Hermione se sentó a un lado de su amigo y tomo las manos de él entre las suyas, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo frías que estaban las de Harry. Lentamente comenzó a desenredar el estambre y de inmediato el chico hizo una mueca de reproche.

-Tenemos que deshacerlo para poder comenzar de nuevo. -le explico con una sonrisa sincera y después de que Harry se encogiera de hombros y musitara un _"esta bien"_ la muchacha comenzó a enredar el hilo azul alrededor de las muñecas del mago.

-Sin duda prefiero el Quidditch. -comento y Hermione negó un poco divertida, giro su cabeza y observo por la ventana, volvió a mirar a Harry y sin que este supiera porque, su amiga empezó a reírse.

-Si tú logras tejer algo hoy, yo... -dudo. -Yo intentaré subirme a... a... ya sabes. -concluyo y Harry levanto una ceja. Aquello debía ser una broma, o quizás era el hecho de que Hermione acababa de encontrar una nueva motivación para el moreno.

Después de un buen rato Harry tenia que aceptarlo, después de todo estaba comprobado que no había logrado quitar su mirada de Hermione. Nunca se había dado la oportunidad de observarla, no al menos de esa forma. Y ahora creía que se había vuelto un nuevo _hobby_. Los dedos de ella apenas y rozaban sus manos pero eso había sido suficiente para demostrarle que en verdad ella tenia una piel muy suave. Y su alborotado cabello (que muchas veces Harry relacionaba con un arbusto) le hacia cosquillas en su nariz, algo que de ninguna manera molestaba al chico, al contrario. Y su mirada; la misma que constantemente lo veía como con rayos X, esa, la que solo él conocía, brillaba. Y ahora Harry comprendía porque siempre era ella la que lograba calmarlo, la que lo metía en cintura y la que empezaba a volverlo loco.

Ya no podía negar con la cabeza o al día siguiente su cuello seria un gran problema, y tendría que mentir diciendo que el Quidditch era el causante, cuando la _única_ culpable se encontraba frente a él. Y a pesar de que Harry intentaba concentrarse en las agujas, en aprender la manera correcta de hacerlo, en hacerle caso a su sentido común, que le decía que Ron lo mataría al enterarse de la oportunidad que él estaba desaprovechado, Harry encontraba mucho más interesante y, ¿Por qué no?, adictivo observar a su amiga. En un momento de insensatez, según su conciencia, Harry detuvo su mirada en aquel par de labios, y en especial en el inferior, ese que Hermione muy continuamente se dedicaba a morderse.

Pero él debía detenerse. No podía pensar de ese modo en Hermione, ¡Era su amiga! Hermione, a la que conocía desde los once años, la que entro en su compartimento preguntando por un sapo extraviado, sí, quizás sus dientes incisivos ya no eran los mismos que antes, pero aun con los anteriores Harry la encontraba linda... ¿Linda? Era un hecho, ya estaba loco. Pero eso no evito que sus mejillas adoptaran un color rojo, y que Harry deseara haber estado ciego para no ver _esa _sonrisa.

-Her... -carraspeo, pues la garganta se le había secado. No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado cayado, un momento. ¿Qué hora era? -Hermione... -la llamo y esta vez debió de sonar más fuerte de lo que esperaba porque la susodicha dio un respingo y de inmediato se puso colorada, era como si Harry la hubiera descubierto haciendo algo indebido.

-¿Sí? -pregunto un poco nerviosa, Harry negó con la cabeza al tiempo que su amiga se mordía una vez más su labio inferior. Ya había comenzado a quitarse el estambre que estaba alrededor de sus muñecas y apenas las sintió libres tomo el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos.

Ella temblaba un poco y él no podía reclamarle nada puesto que hacia lo mismo, coloco tiernamente su frente sobre la suya y pudieron notar como sus alientos se mezclaban; volviéndose uno solo. Hermione dejo enredar sus dedos entre el cabello desordenado de Harry y este no pudo hacer más que cerrar sus ojos. Podía notar como Hermione se relajaba, coloco una mano en la mejilla de ella y ya no le importo nada, ni si hacia bien o si estaba haciendo algo imperdonable, simplemente se dedicó a obsequiar lo que sus cuerpos les pedían.

Sus labios se reconocieron enseguida y fue como si una descarga eléctrica les recorriera el cuerpo de manera suave y gratificante, se sentía tan bien. Había perdido el control, o quizás, solo tal vez, por fin lo tenían. Harry la acerco un poco más y podo sentir como si hubiera encontrado algo que no buscaba. Mordió aquel labio que tanto le interesaba y cuando lo hizo supo que la poca cordura que le quedaba se había esfumado enseguida. Hermione musito su nombre y Harry se descubrió sonriendo. No quería separarse, pero lo hizo, en parte por recobrar el aliento y en otra porque deseaba verla, observarla...

Estaba sonrojada, seguía con lo ojos cerrados y Harry creyó que moriría. Verde y chocolate se encontraron como tantas veces y terminaron lo que sus bocas habían comenzado, ya no había nada más que decir, y ciertamente no era necesario. Hermione le quito las agujas a Harry y este sonrió.

-Por suerte no me tendré que subir a un palo de escoba. -dijo Hermione recordando un momento antes que ahora parecía muy lejano, arqueo sus cejas y agrego. -No lograste tejer nada.

-¿La Verdad cuenta?

-¡¿Qué?! -pregunto confundida Hermione como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, Harry se acercó a ella una vez más y se sorprendió al ver que su mano se deslizaba tan fácilmente entre la cabellera comúnmente enmarañada de su amiga.

-Tejí una verdad, una que ya sabia, pero fui lo suficientemente tonto como para entenderla. -confeso y Hermione abrió la boca para interrumpirlo. -Y como siempre, tenias que ser _tu_ la que me ayudo a comprenderlo. Esta vez no salvamos a personas o vencimos a nuestros enemigos, hoy salvaste a mí corazón y vencimos nuestros miedos. -explico tranquilamente y no supo muy bien como había logrado decir todo aquello, con suerte por fin aprendería a hablar sobre sentimientos frente a Hermione, _su_ Hermione, y casi inmediatamente de que termino de hablar ella se le colgó al cuello y fue en ese momento en el que el retrato de la señora gorda dejo entrar al pelirrojo.

Ron parecía feliz, y aunque primero los miro un poco horrorizado, después les sonrió de una manera radiante, Hermione se despegó del moreno y señalo de manera amenazante al menor de los Weasley, pero Harry vio lo que su amigo llevaba en la mano derecha; un collar de corchos que se le hacia _muy_ familiar. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Ron...?

-¿Qué hacían?

Y ninguna pregunta fue contestada. Hermione se sonrojó y dio las buenas noches, ambos amigos se quedaron en la sala común y por un instante todo lo que se escuchaba era él crepitar de la chimenea.

-Luna... -balbuceo Ron poniéndose del color de su cabello y una vez que su amigo había confesado Harry no encontró una excusa para negarle la verdad.

-Tejiendo. -dijo el moreno sonriendo. Ron arrugó el entrecejo y después soltó una carcajada. Tal vez, quería guardarse la otra parte.

-Fred y George hubieran pagado por eso. -opino un poco ausente y Harry lo descubrió observando aquel collar de una manera por demas extraña, parecía como si a Ron le hubieran dicho que se encontraban en uno de esos restaurantes de: "_coma todo lo que usted pueda"_. Pero Harry en ningún momento dudo de la autentica felicidad de Ron. Y sii tenia un poco de su suerte, esa felicidad podría compararse con la que el mismo sentía.

-Sí, hubieran dado lo mismo por verte a ti y a Luna. -contraataco Harry logrando que Ron se callara inmediatamente y se fuera a dormir un poco sonrojado, Harry sin embargo no pudo quitar la vista de los dormitorios de las mujeres, esa sin duda había sido la primera de muchas ocasiones en las que le encantaría tejer al lado de Hermione.

**FIN**

¿_Demasiado malo?, ¿Puedo mejorar? En fin... Ustedes deciden._

_Siempre eh opinado que yo no escribo para que los demas me escriban (no sé si me explique bien) pero dado que no soy una excelente escritora y quiero mejorar, aquellos a los que mi trabajo les haya gustado o tengan alguna opinión de él pues ojalá me lo hagan saber, ya que sin duda no soy Trelawney y tampoco quiero serlo xD!_

_Pero en verdad, una crítica me vendría bien, sea buena, mala o constructiva, eso sí si es una crítica mala pues solo pido que haya cierto respeto jaja._

_Así que..._

**¿Me Comentas?**


End file.
